This invention relates to a pack cart and more particularly to a pack cart which is collapsible to a compact, folded configuration for storage transportation.
Pack carts designed for transporting a load are well known in the prior art. Many of these carts disassemble or collapse in some manner to a more compact configuration facilitating storage and transportation.
However, the prior art collapsible pack carts are either complex, or do not collapse to a small enough package to be handled in a convenient manner. Those carts which utilize complex collapsing means are expensive to fabricate, costly to repair and difficult to operate. Those carts which do not collapse completely normally will not fit in a small space such as an automobile trunk.